Song fanfics of BTR
by WondersOfWhatAlikeMindsCreate
Summary: song fanfics of the BTR written by EmeraldDragonInLoveand Fallenangelqueen, please rate review and enjoy!


**SONG FANFICS**

**FALLENANGELQUEEN'S CHAPTER**

**SONG- E.T by Katy Perry **

**Couple-Jagan**

**Lyrics**

**I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm tryin' to bathe my ape  
>In your milky way<br>I'm a legend  
>I'm irreverent<br>I'll be reverend  
>I'll be so far up<br>We don't give a fuck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited<br>To the other side of sanity  
>They callin' me an alien<br>a big-headed astronaut  
>Maybe it's because<br>your boy yeezy get ass a lot**

**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be your victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your power<br>Stun me with your laser  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be your victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**I know a bar out in Mars  
>Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars<br>Cop a Prada space suit about the stars  
>Getting stupid high straight up out the jars<br>Pockets on Shrek  
>Rockets on deck<br>Tell me what's next  
>Alien sex?<br>I'ma disrobe you  
>Then I'ma probe you<br>See I abducted you  
>So I tell you what to do<br>I tell you what to do  
>What to do<br>What to do**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be your victim<br>Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial,<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Logans POV**

"you sure you don't want to come? Everyone's going to be down there." Carlos, my best friend, questions me as he puts his tie on. He looks at me worringly.

"no." I sigh. " I'm fine."

Carlos sighs and fingers his dress shirt.

"it won't be fun. Not without you. Please Logan?"

I shake my head and sink into the vanity chair. It was a dark wood vanity that I really didn't like. But I had to deal with it. I glance at Carlos's sad eyes as he sighs.

"go on and spend the night with Kendall, Carlos. You guys have been for, what, three months? You guys need a night alone."

Carlos considers it and gives a small smile.

"I guess so. Thanks Logan." He turns and opens the bedroom door, turning to look at me again.

"you sure?"

I chuckle.

"go Carli."

Carlos chuckles and smiles.

"Alright, have fun logie."

He shuts the door and I sigh as I look in the mirror. Really, I didn't want to head to the party, mainly because I knew my boyfriend, Jett, was there. He would abandon me, wait until I was drunk, mainly from the lonely bitterness I had, and then get me in bed. He had a dirty mind, and pretty much got ass a lot. I hated him and sometimes just wish I could dump him. He would always hurt me and force me to stay with him.

I sighed and stood to walk over and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes but opened them when I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I grabbed it and saw a text from Jett. I opened it to see what bull shit he was telling me now.

**From: Jett.**

**Hey baby. I wanna see you. Thought we could have some fun ;) **

I sneer and toss my phone away, burying my face in my pillow and sobbing. I hate him and his horrible, dirty mind. My backside begins to itch just imagining Jett touching me. I sob harder. Suddenly, I have an eerie feeling and when I glance up I see a…green light? I sit up hurriedly and look at the large window. I see the green light being shot in from it and its like radio static, fizzing. I stare in horror and something appears, it looks like a…man?

I stand and start to back away, when I see what's like a hand reach out towards me.

"its okay…" a light angelic voice whispers. I shiver but feel myself drawn to the voice. I take a few steps forward and then im in the light. Its warm and inviting. I feel like im floating. I look down and giggle, because it's like my body is _glowing._ My eyes blink shut and im floating though the green light. Im going. Going. I open my heavy eyes to see my body has somehow evaporated through the wall and im floating towards something black and dark. I shut my eyes again.

Going,going….gone.

****

I open my eyes and realize I'm in a room. I'm strapped to a table with leather straps, where I instantly writhe around and scream. I'm screaming for help, for something, my eyes hurriedly scanning the room to see it's oval-shaped, and completely white. Bright lights fill the room and I squeeze my eyes shut. I start crying when i hear a whoosh sound. I open my eyes to see a hole in the wall,round and a male is standing in front of me. My eyes widen when I see how how…handsome he is.

With hazel eyes, tan skin, and burnt copper colored hair, he is amazing. But he's…glowing. A simple light radiates off of him. I notice, too, he is only wearing a pair of black pants, which are…moving in waves. The material is something I've never seen. His chest is broad, his abs are wonderful and so defined. I love it. He moves towards me, and it's as if a path of light follows him. It's like every move he does is magic.

He gently touches me and I calm down. His touch feels…foreign and odd, but I call down and my body stops moving. Everything in my body feels happy and warm. I sigh in happiness and lay my head back.

"odd…" he whispers, that angelic voice filling my ears. I open my eyes and look at him. His hand is gone and I feel…empty again.

"what's odd?" I whisper.

"they usually….say to be afraid."

"of what?"

"me." He whispers. I notice his eyes flicker white for a moment and his body turns a dark color. I tense, but not in fear, in amazement. I drop my jaw in amazement.

"what are you?"

"are you afraid?"

"could-could you be an angel?"

"angel?" he questions.

"cou-could you be the devil?"

He smiles and leans forward, his outstretched hand hovers over my chest for a moment and then he undoes the leather straps over my chest and legs. I sit up and come face to face with this…male. I suddenly have the urge for him to touch me again, its magnetizing.

"why would they be afraid of you?"

He stares at me.

"possibly different DNA?" I whisper. He stares more, but then his hand is caressing my cheek.

"they don't understand you." I whisper.

He nods slowly and leans close to me.

"what's your name?" I whisper.

"call me James." He whispers back. His voice makes me shiver. I touch his hand and sigh.

"I'm Logan."

He smiles at me and holds my hands, gently pulling me to stand up. Shocks are going through my body and it…amazes me. He slowly leads me from the room, and when we're in the hall, it takes a second for my eyes to adjust. When they do, I glance around. My jaw drops. The whole place is grey, and there are buttons and things on the walls that scare me, because I cant recognize the devices. We turn a corner and I nearly scream. I jump back.

There are windows and beyond them…stars…bug ones. Comets shoot past the windows as we pass a large planet. I shiver and look at James, who's staring at me. He turns and looks at the window.

"are you frightened?"

I shakily point at the window.

"W-where are we?"

"on the edge of your peoples Solar System."

I glance at him, eyes wide with fright.

"y-you're an extraterrestrial…oh,boy…you're an alien…"

He chuckles.

"to my people, it is clearly YOU who is the alien."

I stare out the window.

"where are you from?"

"another dimension. Another world. Like yours. But not at the same time."

I look at him, shaking horribly.

"where have you guys been? For years my people have been searching for you."

He shrugs.

"there are…other worlds. We like keeping to ourselves."

"how come we can't contact with you? See you?"

"your technology? I don't understand your world enough why. But I do know we keep to ourselves and stay away. I, though, have learned enough about your planet to know your planet is cautious, evil. It would not accept my people."

I stare at the ground.

"my planet used to be nice. But…criminals…and others…"

"ruined it, yes I understand. They keep secrets and are very odd about other things they are frightened of. A planet I know of, by the name of 'Galatic Luna' or 'Future Moon' have visited your planet. A few soldiers crashed their ship and haven't been seen since."

I bite my bottom lip and think about it. Suddenly it pops in my head

"Area 51…were those people…small, green?"

"with big black eyes? Yes." James looks at me oddly.

"they have been there. It's true!" I cry. James chuckles and stops, looking at me seriously.

"they think your planet is filled with evil people, but they want to…study you. I was sent to choose someone. I was drawn to you, for a reason, Logan."

"you want to….experiment on me?" I whisper. James nods. I lower my gaze to the ground. I'm scared. Would he hurt me?

"but… I won't, Logan. I have seen inside your life. You are kind, a good person. I would rather rip one of my organs out than hurt you." He whispers sadly.

"what are you going to do now?"

"I will be taking you home,Logan."

"Take me!" I cry out, without thinking. James turns and looks at me.

"what?"

"t-t-ta-take me." I can't get the words out. I can't go back. Not there. James is magnetizing, supernatural.

"why,Logan? Why are you giving me permission to do so?"

"I'm ready for abduction. I wanna be your victim. Please?" I whisper. If it's the only way to stay with him, I will.

"….i will, Logan. Take my arm." He holds out his arm, and I slip my arm over his. He slowly leads me to a door and it opens. I gasp and cover my eyes, the light is so bright.

"whats wrong, Logan?"

"j-just…I'm ready to go, lead me into the light." I cover my eyes and I feel James hold my arm tightly, as we step into the light I feel a weird sensation and then it's gone. When I open my eyes, we are standing in a large room, a chair that looks like a dental chair, with a large…laser above it. I feel a small draft and when I look down, I realize that the bright light burnt my clothes off and im naked. James notices and smiles as I blush and hurriedly cover myself.

"I see the bodies of our people aren't as different." I blush and turn away as James presses something into my hands. He hugs me from behind, and I feel his breath on my ear.

"Do not be embarrassed, dear Logan. You are beautiful. It feels so supernatural to me." He whispers as his hands glide over my skin. I turn around hurriedly, because the emotions I've been feeling are to much.

"please just kiss-k-kiss me."

James stares at me with half-lidded eyes.

"fill…fill me with your love…and your posion…." I whisper.

"your words are like no others." He whispers as he presses his lips to mine. When we release for air I giggle.

"oh,boy."

"what?"

"you're an alien."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We kiss for a while, touching each other, making sparks and hold each other when James says we have to return to his duties. I sigh because I don't what it to end.

He dresses me in a pair of white shorts that seem to be made of the same material as his. Its soft and it clings to my body comfortably. At first I thought they looked to small but then they seemed to expand. I laid back in the chair, and stared up at the laser.

"I will remove this machine, but first I must stun you with it, to move you into unconsciousness. The experiments I have been ordered to do might hurt and this laser will remove all of it. You won't feel a thing."

I sigh and give him a smile.

"stun me with your laser."

James looks at me sadly.

" I will make sure you are kept alive. I promise, Logan." Then he turns the laser on. I'm struck with the red light and everything goes black.

JAMES POV 

Logan was unconscious and I felt sad. I have to do awful things to him that I am already cringing at. I wasn't drawn to Logan just because he is kind but because of something else, something I felt deep in my body. I never felt it before. He is beautiful, and when his clothes were rmoeved, I saw how truly beautiful he was. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, lay him down and take him for myself. An alien as my lover? My people would accept it, not at first but when they saw how true and kind he was they would.

But I was ordered by my government to take one victim and do this. I sighed as I watched my laser sink into the ceiling, folding up like a telescope, and I lowered my table that was filled with my medical supplies and tools I would need. I sighed, pulling on my gloves, strapped Logan to his seat and turned the chair so I could begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMORE TIME PASSESXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up in a white room once more, strapped to another chair. I looked down and see my body has several red scars on it. James performed whatever he needed to do and finished it cleanly. I try to move and groan when my realize my back hurts. The door whooshes open as before and James walks in, holding a tray. It has something on it, but I cant see. It's funny because he has a surgical mask on and gloves that reach his elbows. I stop when I see their covered in blood. MY blood.

James sees me awake and smiles, setting the tray down and pulling off the gloves and mask. He walks towards me and, again, he undoes the straps. I sit up, my back feeling heavier then usual.

"ah, you're awake." He smiles. He caresses my cheek.

"Logan, I would like to ask you something." I feel bad for not reacting to his question, because I reach back and feel my back. I brush against something and it's soft…like feathers.

"James, whats this?" I ask. He looks crestfallen I didn't react to his question but he looks worried as I finger my back.

"….i had to Logan…." I see tears brim in his eyes and I stand quickly, rushing to grab the silver tray, lifting it, and knocking everything down to look at my back. Wings. I have WINGS on my back.

"J-James…" I look at him, to see bright blue tears run down his face.

"I had to,Logan. I was supposed to. I had no choice."

I look at him. This will change my life, but…is it really that bad? No. actually it creates more oppurtunities for me! I walk to him and slowly hug the crying male.

"I like them James. Their beautiful."

"…I hoped you would." He whispers. We stand there, holding the other for a moment, before I feel James feeling for something and then the ground is moving. I look down to discover the floor is lowering us. A bright light hits me and I squint, but then I realize its lowering into another room. A bedroom. The room is odd, because its covered in plants. I don't see a bed, but there's a small bed-like mound of moss with a large willow tree above it. The flowers are odd, the plants look like they came straight from "Avatar" but other than that the room is beautiful.

"What now?" I whisper. I feel James grab my shoulder and turn me towards him, he pulls me close and strokes my wings. He leans close and whispers in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Alien sex."

I feel my cheeks heat up as James leads me through his room, walking through the plants. They tickle my legs and we lay down on the moss, which comforts and forms to our bodies as we lay together.

"I'm going to disrobe you,Logan."

He slides my shorts off and smiles.

"Kiss me." I close my eyes and whisper. He kisses me and I smile. Now we're both naked, and I see he is hard. He puts hands on both sides of my body and hovers over me. He rubs our erections together, and we both moan.

"James…" I grab his shoulders and dig my fingers into them.

"James you have to-"

But he bites my lips and makes me shriek in pain. He kisses them and then looks at me lustfully.

"I abducted you, so I tell you what to do,Logan."

My breath hitches in my throat as he lifts my thighs up. He leans down and I feel his fingers pressing to my hole. I groan and look away but then he stops and looks at me.

"are you a first Logan?"

First? Oh he must mean a virgin.

"No…"I whisper. He comes back up and is staring at me deeply.

"may you be my first, Logan?" I hesistate.

" I wish I wouldn't, because I want it to be special for you."

"but it will." His eyes went half-lidded again. I exhale and nod.

"yes I'll be your first." I feel him gently push in, and I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. but once he's fully in, he stops, watching me for signs to continue. I nod and he starts to gently thrust, in and out. He hits my prostrate and I cry out, digging my fingers deep enough to make him bleed. Which he does, I watch as silver liquid appears under my nails. That's his blood. Wow… I suddenly notice he's not moving and looking at me.

"go ahead, hit there again, please James." James smiles and presses our lips together as he begins thrusting against that spot, making me moan and cry out.

"James!"

"Oh,Logan, the pleasure!"

"There,keep going!" he's much more gentle then Jett was, but I quickly leave the thought of Jett, because I'm away from him, I'm with James now. This might be a dream, but I don't care. It's wonderful and special and it gives me strength to leave Jett and find someone better. I cry out and release all over James, who is grunting and moaning above me. I feel him release inside of me and he sighs as he comes down from his high. He pulls out and gasps. I look down, just in case I'm bleeding but all I see is…blue liquid leaving my body. I chuckle a little. But James sits back and covers his mouth.

"I'm so sorry,Logan! Here I will clean you!" but I grab him and pull down against me. I experimently move a wing, then I pull them around us, moving them for the first time. James strokes my feathers and sighs.

"I love you,Logan."

I chuckle and kiss his forehead.

"I love you to." I look out the window, watching as we move through space, exploring more worlds. Wondering about my future. I think about my friends and family and sigh.

"would you like me to take you home?" he whispers. I shake my head no, because for once I feel like I belong here.

"no, James. I will stay with you." I whisper. I suddenly feel warm and look down to see there is a thick layer of glowing green moss covering us, like a blanket, that must've grown over us to keep us warm. It covers up to James's neck, where it leaves his head and my chest and face out.

"why?" he whispers. I chuckle and look at him.

"because, boy, you're an alien."

He giggles.

"extraterrestrial."

"supernatural."

He leans up and kisses me. He stares ta me deeply.

"I love you…extraterrestrial."

**Did it suck? Tell me! And I might need some ideas for more songs…maybe my friend to. REMEMBER, this is a SHARED account! Either PM me, Fallenangelqueen, or my friend EmeraldDragonInLove, for ideas or PM us on this account, but please tell us who you are addressing it to.**

**Thank you so much! Please check out our other stories and expect more Song Fanfic chapters **

**Review! Please!**


End file.
